Kika
Kika was a main character featured in La Leyenda de la Llorona. She is the daughter of Rosa and little sister to Beto, as well as a good friend of Leo San Juan and to a lesser extent, Alebrije. She is from the town of Xochimilco and despite her young age, knows her way around the channels of the Aztec farming areas like the back of her hand. Loud mouthed, yet heroic, Kika serves as the deuteragonist in Leo's second adventure. A foil to Leo's character, while Leo is quiet, mature and humble, Kika is loud, immature and prideful in her abilities. Though headstrong and shortsighted, Kika can be a gentle person who is undoubtedly a caring and loving individual. Biography Early life Kika was born in either the late 18th Century or early 19th Century in the town of Xochimilco. She was the younger sister of Beto and daughter of Rosa. She and her brother shared a close relationship growing up. The two would often play together. Trick-or-Treating ]] Late one evening, Kika was Trick-Or-Treating with her older brother, Beto, who had to tag along as per instruction of his mother, Rosa. She excitely spies a house with lights and an open As she knocks on the door of the house, the owner slams his window shut in an attempt to shoo off the two kids. Angry over the "insult", Kika yells different variations of "TRICK OR TREAT" off the top of her lounges. Her brother attempts to make her stop, but Kika doesn't listen. She eventually does stop, which makes Beto lament why he has to does such things with her. Kika replies that it was her mother decisions, how she said Beto had to go with her eldest brother, being Beto. Almost immediately after, Kika tells Beto to "look hungry". Although Beto protest, he goes along with her demands. She tells him to "widen his eyes", "get longer" and to "plunge his butt". After the last demand, Beto stops complying. Kika throws a temper tantrum, whining about how Beto is the reason why she's only getting fruits ad how she's supposed to be getting candies instead. ]] Eventually, the window of the house opens up and the man inside throws three Winter Fruit at the children. Angry, Kika practically explodes, insulting the man by calling him a tightwad and overall making a huge scene. She is shushed by Beto, who tells her to say thanks and gets her to quiet town while apologizing to the man. Kika isn't at all sorry however, still insulting the man and complaining about not receiving candy like a normal child. As she's walking away, she throws the fruit back at the man, hitting him smack-dab in the face. As the two are walking down a street, they spot a house in the distance with the lights on. Kika begs her brother if she can go to the house. Her brother agrees to it, but Kika says she doesn't want to go with him, saying that with him around, she only gets fruits and other non-candy foods. Beto agrees, but only if he can watch her from afar. Whether or not Kika is correct in her hypothesis, she gets her so desired candy from the young woman in the house. Kika returns, bragging about the fritters she got, only to notice that her brother is no longer there. After seeing his bag haphazardly on the ground, she gets concerned over his well being. She eventually manages to track him down at a river. She calls for him and starts crossing the river, however Beto demands for her to stay put. She then sees La Llorona appear snatch her brother away from her, and in doing so shakes the entire forest with her grief, forcing Kika to shield her eyes. After she opens her eyes once more, she sees her brother is no longer there and yells his name out of worry and concern. Meeting Leo San Juan To Be Written Tagging along with Leo To Be Written Snatched by La Llorona To Be Written Reuniting with Beto To Be Written Seeing off Leo To Be Written Personality and traits ]] Kika can be a rude, obnoxious, bratty and self-centered kid who chews people out for not giving her what she wants and laughs at others misfortune, but in equal part is a caring, clever, intelligent and downright heroic little girl. Kika is a tomboy through and through, and lives a rustic life style, almost always sailing down the old Aztec farms of Xochimilco and exploring the channels. Kika is very playful, trying to put on a monster mask to tease Leo, but ultimately broke it in the process. Kika is also a little greedy when it comes to food, as she ate Leo's bread, as well as the food she had prepared for Leo to eat on their adventure together. Kika enjoys teasing those around her, like pretending to be La Llorona to scare Leo, or insulting Beto at any chance she gets. Still, despite her flaws, Kika is an ultimately good-natured kid. She goes out of her way to protect those around her, and was deeply worried over the safety of her older brother after he sacrificed himself to La Llorona in order to protect her. She struggled to sit idly by when Leo was protecting her from La Llorona after he ordered her to stay put and ultimately came out of hiding in order to save his life from the ghost. Kika has also proven herself to be quite intelligent. She had an good understanding on the nature of Llorona and knew the layout of Xochimilco better than anyone else and backed this up when she helped Leo out by exploring the swamps and forest around Xochimilco. Kika is also very tough for her age, being able to slam face first into hard stone with a slight daze and even survived being thrashed by La Llorona. Kika loves adventuring and exploration, much like Leo. She has also been said to enjoy a good fight, and is perhaps a little to proud of her so far untested fighting prowess. She bragged to her mother how if anyone tried messing with her, she'd smash their faces, and even punched out Beto for making her worry, though she only lashed out of genuine love and concern, and made it up to him by hugging him in front of all the other children. Appearance Kika is a short girl, much shorter than Beto and Leo, indicative of her young age. She has short purple hair, a trait she shares with her family. Kika has a bucktooth and a mostly doughy face. Kika wears humble white clothes with purple linings that appears to resemble clothing worn by Aztecs, such as Ollin and various unnamed Aztec children, though this may simply be the style of Xochimilco Skills and abilities Physical Prowess To Be Written Intelligence To Be Written Exploration To Be Written Fighting To Be Written Relationships Beto To Be Written Rosa To Be Written Leo San Juan Kika was excited to meet Leo and had been looking forward to seeing him. Father Tella had asked Leo for help in defeating La Llorona before his untimely disappearance and had prior informed Kika of it, telling her that Leo would save her brothers life and bring peace to Xochimilco once and for all. However, the two did not meet under the best of circumstances. Leo fell into her boat and while she did try to nurse him back to health, she only made things worse, eventually knocking him into the water with her oar. Despite his painful introduction, Leo held no ill will towards Leo and was kind to her the whole time. After he snuck out of their residence, Kika snuck out too, joining him on his quest. Leo was concerned over her safety and demanded her to go back home. Kika pretended too, with faux sadness in order to garner sympathy from Leo. Eventually she officially tagged along on his quest, even against Leo's best wishes. Although already annoyed, Leo had lost his temper when Kika refeenced the fact that his mother was no longer alive. After this, Leo noticed than he lost his cameo, Kika had offered to look for it with him. Leo eventually finds the cameo, but it is in the possession of La Llorona. Kika heroically saves Leo's life from the monster and utterly assures him that he needs her. Leo pays back the favor by picking up Kika and carrying her on his shoulders as they run from the ghost. After the whole ordeal, Leo softens his view towards Kika tremendously. He starts to view her not as an annoyance, but as a good friend and treats her like a little sister. In turn, she starts to view Leo as an older brother who'll protect her. The two take a break together, sitting on top of a roof, just talking. Kika begins to lament over Beto and ask if Leo will save him. He of course claims he will and the two share a good time. It is around this time where Kika first begins to show weakness, in her inability to jump from a large wheelbarrow to the ground. She ask if Leo will be there to catch her if she jumps, to which he instantly confirms. As she jumps, she is almost instantly kidnapped by La Llorona, who snatches her in mid air. From this point on, Leo dedicates his quest in order to save Kika, showing a deep concern over her well being. The two eventually reunite in La Llorona's lair. Leo heroically saves her while she's still sleepy. However, La Llorona hears him sneaking out and begins to chase after then. Desperate to save her, Leo hides her away while he distracts La Llorona, not unlike what Beto did to save his sister. However, Kika refuses to stay hidden. Arming herself with a stick, she confronts La Llorona in order to buy time for Leo. However, the plan goes awry and La Llorona nearly sucks the lifeforce from Kika. After seeing this, Leo charges and throws himself in-front of Kika, so that he would be the one La Llorona would attack, saving Kika's life. After the whole ordeal was said and done, and Leo woke up from being thrashed by La Llorona, the two share a heartfelt hug. Kika sees Leo off as he leaves Xochimilco, enthusiastically waving at his departure. Alebrije To Be Written Appearences * La Leyenda de la Llorona * La Leyenda del Chupacabras (Opening) See also * Rosa Maria Campos Cruz: The concept artist who conceptualized Kika. Category:Characters Category:La Leyenda Characters Category:La Leyenda de la Llorona Characters Category:La Leyenda de la Llorona Category:Citizens of Xochimilco Category:Children Category:Females Category:Rosa's Family Category:Good Characters